1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll paper cutting apparatus for a small-sized facsimile terminal unit for domestic use, a small-sized electronic calculator (desk calculator) with a printer, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 illustrates a cutting section of a roll paper cutting apparatus provided in a conventional small-sized facsimile terminal unit for domestic use or a small-sized electronic calculator (desk calculator) with a printer. In FIG. 5, reference numeral 31 denotes a paper cutter, and 32 denotes roll paper which has been printed at a printing section (not shown) and released. The paper cutter 31 has uniform teeth of an angular shape, as shown in the drawing, or a similar shape, which are continuously formed along a straight line.
Next, the function of this structure will be explained.
The roll paper 32 can be cut by contacting the roll paper 32 with teeth of the paper cutter 31 at a position [R], and continuing to draw the roll paper 32 in a direction indicated by the arrow A. The roll paper 32 can be cut similarly by drawing it in a direction indicated by the arrow B.
However, the conventional roll paper cutting apparatus has a problem that when the roll paper 32 is brought into contact with the teeth of the paper cutter 31 at the position [R] and the roll paper 32 is drawn in the direction of the arrow A, the roll paper 32 slides on the teeth of the paper cutter 31 at the beginning of cutting operation of the roll paper 32 so that the roll paper 32 can not be cut quickly.
The roll paper 32 can be easily cut, if cutting operation is started with a small angle [.alpha.] between the roll paper 32 and the teeth of the paper cutter 31. However, there is another problem with this approach in that the roll paper 32 will not be easily bitten at the beginning of cutting operation so that it can not be cut without difficulty.